Hogwarts of the MudPeople Olympians
by Perceus
Summary: What happenes when Percy and crew meets the characters of Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl? Will everyone need a chyropractor when this is over? Or maybe a phychiatrist?
1. Something Strange Happens

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these books. They belong to J., Rick Riordan, and Eoin Colfer._

Hogwarts of the MudPeople Olympians

Chapter 1: Something Strange Happens

Walking into his cabin at camp Half-Blood, Percy Jackson placed his glass of water down on the table. Today had been another exhasting one, full of training and what-not to become a proper Demigod. Grover, his best-friend-who-is-half-goat (He still hasn't gotten over the fact that his best friend was a saytr) soon bounded in after him.

"Have you seen Anabeth? I haven't seen her since the other day." Percy said, trying to act nonchalant.

Grover said, "Nope, sorry dude I haven't." Anabeth was the boy's close friend-who-is-a-girl (not a girlfriend!).

Percy said, "Hey Grover, do you think something happened to her?"

Grover looked at Percy,said nothing and started laughing.

When Grover looked at Percy with tears on his face from laughter and said, "Your serious aren't you. Don't you know by now that she could take care o0f herself, and then some?"

Percy hid the blush spreading over his face. "Yeah, well..."

He trailed off at the sight of the daughter of the goddess of wisdom herself ran in. The two boys didn't have any time to say anything to her before she pushed them down to the floor, and they finally caught sight of a huge mass of greenish-blue on the wall. The greens and blues swirled together. Percy's furniture began to slide towards the thing, and so did they.

"It's a portal!" Anabeth shouted. They slid across the floor, closer and closer, with nothing to hold on to, as everything stable was being pushed to the portal too.

"I'll grab hold of the edge of the portal and you hold onto me." Percy instructed, trying not to get sucked in.

Grover and Anabeth said, "Right." at the same time, and Percy waited until they were close enough before latching on to the side of the portal, Anabeth clinging to Grover and Grover clinging to Percy. All three were trying to figure out where the portal came from, and where it was going to.

Percy was losing his grip on the edge of the portal, and with a shock he noticed that it was closing. Before the edge could close around his fingers, he let go.

They all started to scream, none of them having knowing how long they had been falling through the portal before it started to open beneath them, and they crashed to the floor. Each one of them loosing their balance, they all fell backwards on a trio of people. Percy had fallen on a boy with messy black hair, and shockingly green almond shaped eyes. One companion on his left had red hair, blue eyes and freckles covering his face. The last was a girl with big, bushy brown hair and brown eyes. They all looked about the same age and all looked shocked that Percy, Grover, and Anabeth had fallen out of nowhere on top of them.

"Did anyone catch the license plate of the bus that hit us?" Grover said, sounding disoriented, and Percy was surprised he could even string a coherant sentance together.

The boy with red hair shook his head, as though trying to clear it. "Bloody hell! What just happened!?" And he looked immediately to the brown-haired girl.

She shook her head too, and said. "I have no idea. Maybe I should go to the library to see-"

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure there won't be anything there about this." The last boy said. "Who are you, and where did you come from?"

It was Anabeth who replied. "I'm Anabeth, and this is Percy and Grover." The Trio looked on in shock and amazement at seeing Grover's legs. "We're from Camp HalfBlood." This term was familiar to the trio, but it wasn't the kind of HalfBlood term they were familiar with. "Where are we now?"

"Hogwarts." The black-haired-boy said, and Percy and company took in that they had a strong Brittish accent. "What-"

But before he could say a word, the portal re-opened, and all four were sucked in. The rest of the students at Hogwarts didn't even see what happened, since everyone stayed away from the second floor corridor these days. The portal vanished just as quickly as it appeared, leaving no trace of it having even arrived.


	2. The Three Strangers

_Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians,Harry Potter ,or Artemis Fowl._

Chapter 2:The Mud People

The portal had started to open after four hours or six had fallen out of the portal and into a backyard of what seemed like a mansion.

Ron said, "Did anyone catch the liscense plate of the bus that hit me?"

Grover said, "How do you think I feel?"

Anabeth said, "Quiet,I can hear something."

Percy said, "Anabeth,what do you hear?"

Anabeth said, "I can hear.....wings?"with a puzzled look on her face.

Grover said, "Wings....like wing wings?"

Anabeth said, "What do you mean?"

Grover said, "The type of wings that you would hear ."

Anabeth replied and said, "Yes,you are correct.100% correct."

Harry,Ron,and Hermione pulled out thier wands and asked Anabeth where she could hear the wings.

Anabeth said pointing to the bushes in front of her, "I believe that one."

Harry,Ron,and Hermione pointed thier wands at the bush and said, "Come out."

The bushes started to rustle and out popped the biggest fairy that the trio had ever seen.

The fairy said, "My name is Holly...Holly Short."

Hermione asked Holly, "Where are we?"

Holly answered screaming, "YOU ARE AT FOWL MANOR IN IRELAND!!!!"

Ron said, "What are you doing you you have a mental problem or something."

Holly said, "No,I don't think I do."

From behind a tree a big Eurasian man with huge practically screamed had a few weapons of various sizes at his waist.A few bulges which meant he had more weapons.

Then a boy with raven hair and one dark blue eye and one hazel boy was also as pale as can be.

The boy said, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Percy said, "I'm Percy and these are my friends Grover,Anabeth,Harry,Ron,and Hermione.

The boy said, "Why are you telling me your pitiful names?"with an annoyed look on his face.

Percy pulled out his pen and pushed the button and it turned into a sword and said, "Ahhhhhhhhhh."while swinging the sword at the boy.

The big Eurasian man stood in front of him and put his hand on the sword and then he knocked the sword right out of Percy's big Eurasian man put his big fingers around Percy's wrist (if you could call them fingers) and Percy screamed, "Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!".Percy with pain in his voice and said, "Why are you hurting me?"

The big Eurasian man said, "It is my duty to Protect Artemis Fowl Jr."

Ron looked at the boy in disgust and said, "You must be Artemis Fowl Jr."

Artemis said, "Just call me is my bodyguard Butler."

Ron asked Artemis, "Is that his real name?"

Artemis said, "No,I can't tell his real name because it's top secret."

"Why don't you all follow me into my house?"said Artemis.

There was a stone path that everyone followed Artemis backyard had a pool and a hot tub on the they all got to the deck it felt like the entrance to both Camp Half-Blood and Hogwarts.

"This is the most beautiful house I have ever seen." said Hermione.

Anabeth said, "I'm with you there."

One after another they all said, "Me three.", "Me four.", "Me five.", "Me six.".

Artemis said, "Would any of you want anything to drink or eat?"

Ron was the first to said, "May I have some ham and a baked potato on the side,and apple cider as my drink."

Artemis pointed to one of the maids and said, "Fix Mr. Ron what he wanted."

The maid said, "Yes,Mr. Fowl.".The maid went into the kitchen and started preparing the food.

A half hour went by and the maid had said, "Everyone The food is ready."

Artemis said, "Shall We."

Anabeth and Hermione said, "We Shall."with them both blushing.

Anabeth whispered to Hermione and said, "Isn't Artemis hot?"

Hermione replied and said, "Yeah."

Ron stuck his finger into his mouth and said, "Blech".

Percy,Grover,and Harry said, "I'm with you there."

"Now how long will you all be staying?" asked the maid looking at the six.

Percy and Harry at the same time said, "I don't know?"

Then the roof to the mansion ripped off and flew into a portal and Percy said, "Oh,great not this again."


End file.
